DAI: Solavellan Short - Wake up
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: She came to him in her dreams within the rotunda of Skyhall. Together they walked the ghost of Haven, to realise that one another might feel something more for the other. Both Lavellan/Solas POV of their first kiss


**DAI: Solavellan Short - Wake up**

 **An small piece of writing a wrote awhile ago. Edited a little, and posted so it doesn't waste away on my phone at least. From a time where my main inquisitor romanced Solas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They strolled together, up through the gates of Haven. She watched his back, his broad shoulders from behind as he lead the way. He walked with confidence, always with his head high but something was different about him; he seemed stronger. Not just in himself, but the very aura which surrounded him. Phoenix did not know if it were a magical energy, or simply something which belonged solely to Solas.

He wore his thick, white jacket with fur along the collar that collected into the hood at the back. Solas glanced back at her, only once and she was able to catch the blue of his eyes.

"Why here?" She inquired, looking around to find it empty. Of course, everyone had moved to Skyhold. Still, she thought Haven had gone...

"Haven will always be familiar to you," he replied, with a small smile.

"We already talked about this," she frowned, but followed after him as he headed into the main building.

.

She walked just behind him, close enough that he could stop suddenly, turn and she'd head straight into his arms. Her presence so tangible to him that he could sense when she was near. He'd always know just before she rounded the small huts in Haven that she was headed in his direction and his eyes, even without his command, would instantly search her out.

It was dangerous for him to be so attached already but he couldn't quite help himself. She was like a fierce storm that had broken through his barriers, his mask and taken with her his heart. He had been intrigued; the mortal who had done the impossible. Ventured into the Fade and lived. Even then, he'd felt something shift in his ancient self.

He stopped by the cell in which he'd watched over her, Phoenix came up beside him, her eyes on the centre of the room. It was dimly lit from the light coming in behind him and she looked for a moment like she was back in the past, in that memory of when she awoke in chains. He watched her facial expressions with gentle interest.

Then he recalled one of his own memories. The inquisition guards had carried her from where she'd been discovered. The anchor glowed an ominous green as it spread, slowly choking the life from her. He had been anxious, tense, not in control at all. It had scared him, and then she had seen a possible way out, a way to fix the problem through the mark upon a young Dalish woman.

To use her in his schemes, he told himself. Hating that he must.

"I watched over you..." He spoke, finally.

She glanced at him with her unique eyes; honey and amber like the fires of her Mage element. A small smirk appeared on her pale pink lips. "How long does it take to look at a mark on my hand?"

She'd got him. Seen through his words. He smiled, "Surprisingly long... Cassandra was going to accuse me of duplicity."

Phoenix frowned, her face turned away. Solas has noticed that she and the Seeker had not seen eye to eye from the very beginning. Phoenix was incredible strong willed, a trait that had drawn him to her and her trouble with falling in line meant that Cassandra was put on edge.

"I wouldn't have let her," she told him, not for the first time that she would protect him.

He did not need looking after, however the thought behind it spoke to him in volume. He could not recall someone ever having defended him, after all, who would need to shield the Dread Wolf? But right then, he was still only a man.

"I doubt that would do much good," he admitted. Perhaps if he seemed cold, she might not wish to look after him, talk to him or seek him out. The idea sent a wave of pain through him, of loneliness but his rational side knew it was for the better - especially for her. No matter how much his feelings rebelled, he needed to stay strong.

She closed her eyes briefly, long lashes brushing over pale skin. Her Vallaslin was dark in comparison, covering her face and neck. He was disgusted by what they represented but when he looked at her, he could see her beauty despite the markings and almost forgot their meaning.

Turning on her heels, she started back for the daylight. At the sight of her back, his face fell. Could he honestly let her go from his sight? To not hear her voice or witness her unique mind and willpower? To stare in awe as she traversed the terrain, totally at ease with the beasts and at one with the forests.

Could he refrain from wanting to touch her, to know her, to simply watch her as a fragment of the Fade? To watch a likeness of her that was not her. For once, he wanted to be awake, wanted something that was not in his dreams.

His feet moved of their own accord, as his body always did when it came to her. He reacted on instinct, feeling more alive than he had in centuries as he explained his feelings on the breach, admitting that he had resigned himself to flee.

She listened, when so many did not.

.

.

.

Phoenix listened to him talk, his blue eyes pale in light of the sun. He raised his hand, mimicking the moment when he'd reached for her and together, they'd sealed the first rift. That had been the first she had seen him, heard his intelligent voice.

"And then, I felt the whole world change."

Her eyes snapped to his, "Felt the whole world change?" The question was out before she could hold her tongue.

He smiled, and she could see he was hiding something. She'd become used to that polite smile. "It was a figure of speech."

She didn't believe him, knew his tells better than he thought. "Sweet talker," she teased. He looked away, out into the distance and she steeled herself. Letting out a nervous breath, she reached out, turned his head and pressed her lips lightly to his. The feeling was intense, even at the slight contact. He stiffened, and she pulled away, not in her comfort zone at all.

Give her a dragon to fight any day.

Turning to run, to hide her face, she was surprised when his hands pulled her back to him and he planted his lips on hers with heat and passion. When he pulled back slightly, he shook his head in disbelief before kissing her again, holding her to him. She'd never thought he'd reciprocate, seemingly always in control of himself.

Her heart soared a little, feeling like a phoenix of old as it rose from the ashes.

.

.

.

He'd admitted his feelings, not intentionally and yet it had just slipped out. She'd understood him instantly, her perceptiveness of him meaning he could not hide a thing from her curious and studying gaze. He looked away, his thoughts in turmoil and he felt a soft hand brush his cheek. Then she came had closer that she ever had, pressing her full lips to his. Any resolve, any self restraint had been snapped.

She pulled away, looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen. She tried to escape, fearing his reaction but he couldn't let her go in that moment, wouldn't let her run from him. She was a free spirit by nature but he wanted to capture her, hold her to him so strongly that his fingers ached in protest. He didn't want to be alone.

His senses returned to him in a rush and he pushed her away, keeping her at arms length.

"We shouldn't," he breathed. "Not even here."

Her brows creased for a moment, and then realisation lit her features. He drank in her expressions, feeling excited knowing she knew that they were dreaming together. He'd been so surprised when she'd entered his room during her sleep that he'd been completely taken off guard.

"Where did you think we were?" He smiled brightly, shaking his head.

"This isn't real," she whispered, looking around with wide eyes.

"That's a matter better left for when you," he leaned in, inhaling the woodland scent of her - like rain and damp leaves.

"Wake up."


End file.
